This Is Our Moment
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: There between the shadows, he stood. And although she couldn't see his face she knew it was him. The tall shape of a man with his signature cool attitude. And as much as she tried to frown and act as though she was angry because he had left her there, she couldn't… a smile, unveiled what she truly felt inside. [ShikaTema One-Shots] (Cover Image belongs to Jazzie560 in deviantart)
1. The Deer

**The Deer**

* * *

 _"Shikamaru listen to me, there wouldn't be any men if there weren't any women. Men are no good without any women around."_

* * *

It started with a deer.

Somehow she knew it even before it began. The moment she looked into _his_ gazing eyes…

Perhaps that was why she decided to stand there for seconds…minutes even. She didn't care if it took _him_ hours to step closer, she would wait for _his_ first move. _Patiently, calmly and determined._ That was the only way things would flow smoothly, _right?_

"Damn you Shikamaru… " She couldn't help but to curse. She didn't know what the reason was behind all this mystery, _hell_ she didn't even know how she ended up here. She needed to rethink the scenario from the start. How it started and how it got here, in this shadowy forest of… _deer._

"What?!"

Temari's scream made the genius Shinobi flinch a bit, still he shrugged it off.

"Jeez woman, you don't have to yell at me, I told you I need you to come with me somewhere."

"But why?" Raising a brow, Temari put her hand on her waist, "And where?"

"I'm not going to tell you." His tone cool as usual.

"Why?" She was skeptical.

"Because I can't."

"And why is that?" She said now inching closer to examine the surprisingly motivated face of Shikamaru. Now it was obvious even to her, that he was hiding something. She could see it in his eyes-not looking straightly at her and the way the color on his cheeks was turning into the shades of pink. _There was definitely something wrong with him… lately._

Shikamaru backed away immediately, " Troublesome," he muttered, " Will you come or not? "

"Hmm…"

The genius searched her face to find any trace of disagree. He could tell she was curious after all but still this woman was the most unpredictable person he had ever seen in his whole life. Of course he could come up with a thousand and more scenarios for her reactions to things though it was always likely for her to surprise him with a complete different attitude. So when she looked up to face him rather brightened, he let out a sigh of relief inwardly.

Temari looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and it didn't help how much she stared at the back of her longtime associate. He was up to something, when he asked her to follow him to an unknown place without any good reason, Temari knew she might have missed something and that was what made her doubtful.

Still there wasn't any reason not to trust the guy although lately he acted a little nicer than he should and honestly... for a guy like Shikamaru, that was definitely weird. After his dangerous mission to the Silence Country, things didn't change between them that much. Yes, he asked her if they could have a dinner together, which was obviously him asking her on a date, but even that didn't progress anything. By the end of the day, they realized they were only talking about work as per usual.

But after Naruto got married, _Things got a bit... different and warmer between them_. Or maybe not… maybe she was thinking too much. She just didn't want to end up misunderstanding his intentions once again. Maybe that was why she got sharper to his signals, but that didn't seem to work as well. This man was full of surprises, the way he analyzed even the little details was beyond her, surely she didn't admit it out loud.

"We're here."

Temari had never been caught, drowning in her thoughts before but by the time she got back to reality, not only the full moon was shining deep inside the pitch-black sky but they were completely out of the village. Somewhere she hadn't been before.

"This is the family forest, " Temari wasn't surprised when she saw how casually Shikamaru talked with his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the dark branches. " No outsider allowed to come here. "

Temari had heard of Nara forest before, there were stories of wild deer there that had no mercy towards the strangers. Be it Shinobies or only civilians. That was why no one other than the clan members would ever come here. but wait a second… _what were they doing here? or more accurately why did this guy bring an outsider -and not only any outsider but a complete stranger from another village- here?_

"Why would you brin-" She stopped mid-sentence when she found no one around. She couldn't even sense Shikamaru's Chakra any more.

"What the… " And that was when she saw an unfriendly shadow between the trees.

Incautiously, she brought her hand on her back in the search of her Tessen*. "Dammit!" _How could she forget to bring her weapon?_ _What kind of a Shinobi she was? how could she act so reckless?_

"Haha... okay, you're funny crybaby now stop hiding and face me like a real man!" She shouted into the darkness. Still a feeling told her even though he was unseen he was nearby.

As the shadow moved closer, under the moonlight, she could see it was a deer. With those beautiful dark eyes and a calm feature. _So much like Shikamaru,_ she bit her bottom lip at the thought. She didn't want to hurt it then again she didn't wish to get hurt because she was just an outsider and she didn't suppose to be here.

 _Breathe in… Breathe out…_

 _How holy it's shaped,_ she thought. She had had never seen a deer up close. Not only its eyes but its finely formed snout and the ears. The antlers on the other hand, _How complicated they're_ _patterned_ , she marveled. Under the bright light of the moon, the creature's strong muscular body glowed amazingly. She didn't have a favorite animal before but here … and now… she was so fond of the deer, and not any ordinary deer but the deer she was facing now. She couldn't resist the urge inside. She wanted to touch it. To stroke its soft, fluffy body and so she moved closer as the deer stopped moving.

 _What is that…?_ she was surprised when she saw a shining jewel hanging around the deer's neck. Without any sudden movement she inched closer to the animal and when she was close enough she saw what the jewel really was.

"A ring… " She wondered.

"That's why."For a moment she forgot all about the deer when the familiar voice sang through her ears.

There between the shadows, he stood. And although she couldn't see his face she knew it was him. The tall shape of a man with his signature cool attitude. And as much as she tried to frown and act as though she was angry because he had left him there, she couldn't… a smile… unveiled what she truly felt inside.

"Don't you want to take it?" Asked Shikamaru, stepping out of the shadows, his eyes much like the deer, shining in excitement. She could have sworn she had never seen him so hyped, like a little boy.

"Huh?" She turned to see the warm huge body of the deer right next to her, with its head almost on her shoulder. She looked at the ring. Still unable to move, unable to even breathe.

The same went for him. But he was the one who planned this all along, he had to make a move, after all he was … _The Man_ here. So when he closed the space between himself and the famous wind user, he could feel how shaky her breath was. It was somehow amusing to see a troublesome woman such as Temari, became this stunned silence. Perhaps this way she wouldn't tease him anymore.

He took out the ring and brought it up to her face.

"So… would you like to wear it?"

"Are you proposing me?" She asked so suddenly and seriously, Shikamaru almost stumbled back.

 _Why am I doing this?_ He questioned himself, just like all the times before. Like when he first asked her out or when he asked her to dance with him at Naruto's wedding or when his heart was about to jump out of his throat whenever she smiled at him… he knew it was always like this _as long as it was about this troublesome woman._

"Yeah…"His eyes focused on hers, how beautifully they shone in this darkness, "Will you marry me?" This request seemed to be buried somewhere deep inside his heart for so long.

He didn't look away from her eyes.

In his surprise she looked away though, putting her hands on the deer's neck and starting to stroke it.

"Marry, huh?" She almost whispered in the deer's ear. Then she looked back at him, still standing only inches away."So that's why... " She thoughtfully said, " I see… "

And for a second Shikamaru's heart stopped beating, _what if all his strategies and analyzing were wrong. What if she wasn't interested at all. What if she says no and what if he becomes humiliated. What if she wasn't ready, what if he wasn't ready? but it was too late, wasn't it? and he couldn't just give up now, could he? Still though according to how she had been acting and how she always showed him, her smile it is possible that she says-_

"Yes."

 _What?_ Shikamaru looked at the ring in his hand, and glanced back up at her again. It was possible if this much of thinking made him imagine hearing things or was it-

"Stop thinking already… " But the smile seemed real enough. " I said it's troublesome but… yes… I will." She said. This time with a touch of tenderness in her voice.

He looked at her flushed face, she wasn't embarrassed a minute ago but now… _was it because of the moonlight or the aura or the cool breeze whistling between the branches?_ Shikamaru never felt like this before… this strong feeling towards someone… and not just anyone… but this woman, the very cruel kunoichi he scared more than his own mother… now she seemed so fragile, so loving…

 _Oyaji was always right about women, wasn't he?_

Never had he imagined this before. To place his hands on the sides of this very woman's face, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers and surprise her and even himself with a heated kiss on her sugary taste lips. _That was definitely not like him_. then again... he didn't mind that.

 _Being kissed under the moonlight in the shadowy forest of deer, huh?_

Never had she seen this coming even in her wildest dream. Still though... she didn't mind at all.

Good strange things seemed to be happening so much to them, lately... but that was okay. _Th_ _ey didn't mind, might as well enjoy these moments._

* * *

 _It seems like my One-Shots separately get more visitors than when they are inserted in my collection of one shots " Dancing Leaves"_

 _Any way... All because I love ShikaTema so much and I've been shipping them even before it becomes canon I decided to open up another collection of drabbles only for these two._

 _Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them ;)_


	2. As Delicate As You Are

**As Delicate As You Are **

* * *

_Now don't you worry_

 _No need to be sorry_

 _Time to step lightly_

* * *

 _The gloomy narrowed streets of the abandoned village seemed to be filled with silence. It was still a few hours till dawn as a fast-moving shadow ran through the terrace. Soon after, a high-pitched scream echoed in the cracks of the crooked buildings followed with a splash of crimson liquid over the rocky walls._

 _In the darkness stood a shadow, gazing at a torn up body, her grin masking her emotions._

 _Dull and sickening._

 _Her eyes, the only gleam in that eternal abyss._

 _A huge iron fan at her side and her body covered in… blood._

She started, panting for fresh air. The chilling October breeze brushed over her skin, as she peered out of the half-open window. Grey colossal clouds hovering over the sky, cloaking the brightness of the full moon. Her body was drowned in cold sweat and her heart was beating fast inside her chest. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

 _Calm down… it was only a nightmare Temari._

Only that it seemed hideously like reality.

She looked at her hands. There was no trace of the crimson liquid, her nightgown unstained with any sort of dirtiness… however she paused when her eyes stumbled upon a shinning jewel on her fourth finger of the left hand. She touched the ring intimately.

Yes, she was a married woman now. She was at peace, no secret mission, no killing, no monster trapped in her little brother's body, no war, no death… no fear,

 _No fear_ at all.

Glancing over the sleeping body next to her, she smiled unknowingly. _Marrying this wonderful man_. She should be happy, right? Then why did she feel so unsure inside? It was the first night they spent together as a married couple. She accepted his offer right away, no second thought. How could she be sure back then but now-

He was sleeping so calm and still, it made her question herself. Did she really deserve this man? She was a Kunoichi after all and not any ordinary Kunoichi, she wasn't like Hinata or Sakura or Ino for instance… she was different. Things she had done, deaths she had caused… did she really deserve this kind of life, here next to this man, as his woman? As his wife… _as a mother_ … could she really become a mother? She had doubts.

Once again, she stared at the ring in her hand.

No, She wasn't carved for this. She couldn't be the average woman, Shikamaru always wished for… she was never an average woman… she could never be a good mother. And how damn right he always was when he called her troublesome. She was terribly troublesome, she had short temper, she was aggressive, ready to make a fight at any second… she was something far from being troublesome, she was maddening, disturbing, awful… how could someone like her deserve this peaceful life?

Quietly, Temari got up to sit on the edge of their bed. She didn't want to wake him up. He was too tired to be bothered by this and she didn't wish to disturb him any further. It was her problem after all. Her husband might have been a genius and a great strategist in battles and he might have thought that he knew her but he didn't. After all, it wasn't the first time she had been affected by these kinds of nightmares.

It's been always there. This wild urge inside looking for a fight, although in her heart she valued peace so much, but it was always like that. She was a warrior, a fighter; she didn't even know how to act like a real woman.

And was it wrong that people mostly valued the only things they lacked? her lack of peace made her want peace more than anything else but now that she had it, she couldn't really adjust to it.

 _why now?_

Why tonight? was it the nightmare? She wasn't sure. Maybe she got scared all of a sudden. To see how everything around her turned the way she always wanted. To feel love wash over her soul once again, to be able to share her fears with someone. Why she was afraid so much? of sharing her feelings… of letting out all the emotions piled up inside… of crying? No she was afraid of hurting someone, more precisely _him._

Tonight of all nights, she felt the loneliest, And it wasn't really Shikamaru's fault, she knew that. He was there, he was right there at her side all these times but deep down she felt isolated, so far away from all the people around her and the closer he got, the lonelier she felt.

Only now she understood what truly was going on. She wasn't only a stranger in Konohagakure, she was foreign to this whole new world, to this kind of living. To sleep in peace at nights just to be awakened by the sound of birds whistling on the tree branches. It was too damn dreamy for her. It was too good to be true.

Temari was starting to even question her sanity. _Was she still trapped in infinite tsukuyomi?_

Standing up, as a ninja she was too skilled to make a sound when she tiptoed her way out of the room. She changed into her purple Kimono and picked up her Tessen*, which was packed away inside the wardrobe.

On a piece of paper she also wanted to leave a note. She knew, it definitely pissed him off, no… it didn't piss him off, it probably made him sad, heartbroken even… she didn't know exactly or maybe he would just simply move on. It wasn't like him to stay grieving over something for so long.

Temari hesitated.

 _What if he doesn't move on?_

But he needed to. He was a Shinobi and she was a Shinobi, too and if there's only one thing Shinobi had in common was their endurance power. They were born to endure.

 _I love you_.

She wanted to write. That would be pretty late to say it though. She never even said it once. He had confessed it, his heart on his sleeve, on their wedding day and she only smiled. He might have assumed the smile sufficed. But she felt the urge to return his words. She didn't want to sound unfaithful; she didn't want to hurt him.

If she would stay though she would hurt him more, right? So that was okay, just this once, for the first and the last time, she would hurt him. For a Kunoichi, for someone who had been hurting others pretty much all her life that should be okay.

Swinging the tip of the pen on the paper, she finally managed to write only one word.

"Gomene. * "

She took out her ring then and placed it next to the note. She was truly the cruelest Kunoichi, no… more than that, she was a heartless monster. She even didn't shed a tear, although she felt like exploding. Leaving the note on the dining table, she got out of the house.

The house wasn't that huge but it was cozy even though it needed a painting, she was comfortable in it. Even her father's huge mansion never had been this comfortable for her. She was always living in terror there.

The strong wind was howling outside, pushing her backward, not allowing her to take any step towards the gates. But she had made up her mind; even the wind couldn't stop her now.

She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't a delicate woman to love. That much she knew. She was the kind to fight and survive. She didn't represent cherry blossoms or sunflowers or even the fragile lilies. She wasn't any of them. She was like a windstorm, strong and destructive, she didn't bond to stay anywhere for long.

Then again no matter how much she tried to comfort herself, her heart was heavy. She could at least tell him how she really felt inside, couldn't she? But she didn't. She was truly a _coward._

Striding in the street, she felt there was going to be a storm soon, she needed to leave before dawn. Without goodbye, like a thief through the night.

Silence speared over the village, cold shivers ran through her clothes. She shrugged it off easily. Still she couldn't deny the fact the scene before her was Déjà vu. She looked at the gate, there were no one around. Even Izumo and Kotetsu didn't seem to be there. She felt weird, this wasn't right. Stepping closer to the gate, the minute she was about to pass through-

Her body froze.

"Going without goodbye?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard _his_ voice. As much as she wanted to move she couldn't on her own, she was forced to face him.

The gloomy clouds were now moving swiftly by the wind letting the moonlight brighten his feature. He was wearing his grey Kimono, hair tied up as usual but instead of a bored expression he always wore, he was frowning this time. She didn't care though, she felt anger rushing up in her veins.

"Release me!" She ordered through clenching teeth.

"Give me a reason to." He said sternly.

She felt a knot in her throat, despite the cold wind blowing; deep within her soul, she was burning . A mixture of emotions were surging inside her, she just wished him to let her go before anything else happens.

"Remember the last time I gave up?" He didn't wait for her answer, "It was all about me, I didn't want to continue anymore, it was troublesome and I didn't have enough Chakra to go on anyway, now though… "He gestured to the inky shadow, like a thick line, filling the space between him and her. " I won't give up. "

She smirked,"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Tch," The shadow between them trembled, "What is this Temari ?" He asked sincerely, "I thought you're not the one who runs away. "

"I'm not a coward! " _Indeed she was_ , "I wasn't running away, I was just-" She paused. How could she explain it to him? How could she say thst she wasn't ready-" I can't stay here! " She exclaimed firmly, looking directly at him but it seemed that she had failed at hiding... her teary teal eyes.

He studied her face for a moment. He had to solve this mysterious puzzle. He needed to know the reason of her feelings. Why she felt so foreign, so alone…

"Just tell me why?"

"If you think you can force me into anything, you're so wrong! we can stand here all night. "

She was dragging their conversation, to waste more time and more of his Chakra only then she could move. But why this troublesome woman didn't understand, he only wanted a few answers. It didn't matter how much he loved her, he would never force her to stay.

"Temari, if you're homesick we can- "

"No!" She shouted, putting one step ahead although her movements were strongly restricted, she could move, at least a bit, " I'm not homesick dammit! I'm frustrated! I can't be the one you want. " _The one you deserve_.

Shikamaru observed her. He didn't want to fight her but he didn't want to give up either. _Why dealing with this woman was always this troublesome?_ He needed to do something, right now, right here to avoid any conflict.

He stepped to her.

She stepped to him.

She closed her eyes struggling to break free but as the space closed between them, the Kage Mane Jutsu seemed to become even stronger, in order to bond them.

"I can't be like others, " She uttered furiously, " I can't be like Hinata or Ino… hell I can't even be like Sakura-" She clenched her jaw, stealing away her eyes from him. He was so close now, she could feel his warm breaths, dancing on her cheeks and it destroyed her sorrows. It wiped away all the agony. It also took all her strength to fight back.

"You're you." She was stunned when she heard him whisper, "that is what make you special, you're troublesome and tender, you're violent and delicate at the same time. "

"I'm not the woman you deserve, " Her breath caught, feeling her heart tearing her chest apart, the minute his fingers intertwined with hers . "I'm not carved for this, I'm sorry…" behind her eyelids, she could finally feel it. The new born tears.

"Don't worry, Temari you are exactly carved for this, remember how you sent me back flying to my senses when I was totally lost, I am alive because of you, because you didn't give up on me, " He cupped her chin and raised her head, to meet his own eyes, " I know you care so much that it hurts, you don't have to hide it. All the doubts you have, I feel it too trust me, it's all the same, I'm not craved for all these responsibilities but I have you beside me and you…" He put his hands on Temari's heart and then on his, now only inches away, her forehead touched his lips " me. "

Her eyes shone in darkness, Kami* knew how much she wanted to cry, how much she wanted to break this curse, to be able to fit in his life, tentatively she smiled.

"It's okay to cry sometimes " He beamed, as the dawn broke into the darkness, right above their heads, "No one's gonna call you crybaby, you know. " He chuckled and flinched soon after she pinched his bicep.

"You're an asshole." She laughed as the tears started to roll down on her cheeks.

"Well this asshole loves you." He pecked her lips before lifting her hand and putting the ring back on her finger.

"I'm sorry I haven't tell you sooner, "She glanced at the ring and then into his chocolate eyes, " I love you. "

The reviving sun rays rose above the horizon, shining behind the couples as they started to walk back towards the village.

"Well now I guess it's time for some sleep." Shikamaru yawned as he wrapped his arm around Temari's shoulders, soothingly.

"But the sun's already up. " Temari touched his hand and smiled tantalizingly, "We have some paintings to do."

"Troublesome" Muttering lazily though he was truly happy to once again win this troublesome woman's heart. When he finally brought himself up to propose her, he wasn't planning to lose her this easily. The moment she said yes he realized what troublesome situation he had got himself into but he wasn't going to give up or back away anyway, she definitely worth a lot more.

* * *

 _Cause the love you used to feel is still there inside_

 _It may be a faded photograph but I know you care, so don't hide_

 _If you scared, I'm here beside you_

 _If you get lost I'm here to guide you_

 _And I give you peace when peace is fragile_

 _~Fragile by Poets of the Fall_

* * *

 _I just did a tad bit of editing!_

 _* Tessen : Temari's large fan_

 _Kage Mane : Shadow imitation Justu_

 _Gomene : I'm sorry_

 _Kami : God_

 _YAY! I did it! finally! The minute I listened to this song track I couldn't stop listening to it and it's been a week now that I'm listening to it rather repeatedly BUT that's not important, right? what's important here is that the minute I listened to Fragile by Poets of The Fall I was like god dammit, I can totally make a ShikaTema fanfic out of this._

 _In canon we don't get to know characters like Temari that much because it's mostly focused on the main characters, so what I did here may sound a bit OOC- I really hope it doesn't- but I think Temari growing up as an isolated kid because of her monstrous little brother and her gloomy father might have had some issues. Now suddenly everything turns out to be the way she always wished for and so she doesn't believe this, and she doesn't believe she can adjust to it._

 _To be like a real woman in a world which all she knew was to do missions and to kill, well basically that's what I really think about her so she thinks Shikamaru who always wished to have an average wife, can't live with her and can't love her and ultimately he gets hurt but she's so wrong cause Shikamaru's not just any guy, he's faithful and he deeply cares for her. And in this Shikamaru might sound a bit emotional whereas he really isn't in the main series but HE IS! why? cause he was the one who once was called as " fragile for a man " by Temari and he actually cried for his comrades in front of a girl and he is Temari's crybaby so... yeah I think he is an emotional kinda guy so this story is not that OOC but if you think otherwise please do share with me._

 _Thank you so much for reading,_

 _I hope you enjoyed_

 _Cheers_


	3. Thank you

**Thank you**

Yoshino stopped to look at the high walls of the Chunin arena, a smile gracing her lips. She glanced over to the young woman next to her.

"You know, he hated you when he was 12."

"Nani?" Temari's teal eyes widened in confusion as Yoshino chuckled. "Even though you were the reason he got to become the only Chunin among his friends."

Temari her rosy cheeks and frowned. Yoshino realized her embarrassment right away and continued giggling.

"That day I thought my son's opponent sure was a hell of a woman." She talked in her motherly tone again. The one that made Temari's heart sink. Through the passing years both women had forged a close bond, much like mother and daughter. "You reminded me of myself a lot back then." Her eyes locked on particularly nothing in the distant, her mind obviously disarrayed.

Temari didn't speak a word as she watched her calm features. It was impossible to think that Yoshino was once a nagging woman Shikamaru claimed to be. Then again he had told her before, that after the fourth Great War, Yoshino too had changed a lot.

Overtime Temari learnt to be more patient when she talked to Yoshino. Sometimes the elder woman didn't talk at all other times though, in the most joyful moments she would speak but hardly more than one or two sentences. At times she would pause at the middle of a conversation and let the words flow aimlessly away. Didn't matter how much others, Temari for instance, encouraged her to speak; her lips were once again sealed.

Now that Temari was pregnant, Yoshino was the only reliable companion for her especially when Shikamaru was at work or away on the missions. Temari enjoyed listening to her voice, even if she didn't tend to speak for hours. She loved sitting next to her and watching her knit or tame the beer, even in silence, being in her company put Temar's heart at ease.

"How so?" Temari asked in hope of hearing the elder woman's voice afresh.

"Hmm…" Yoshino sat on a stone bench and gestured to Temari to sit next to her, "Now that I think about it, it seems like it was yesterday…the first and the last time I fought against him, " A bittersweet smile crawled on her lips, " Shikaku. "

For a moment Temari regretted her sense of curiosity, she didn't want to upset the woman by reminding her of the past. Although the first thing a Shinobi learns is how to cope with losing someone dear. Be it teammates, friends or a family member. A Shinobi endures and Temari could see how Yoshino stood strong through loss and grief. How she still smiled occasionally and tried to act as though everything was alright however there were only few people, two to be exact, that knew it all was only a façade.

"The result was obvious,"

"Shikaku won. " Both women said in unison, laughing, and for a moment the heavy tension between them broke...into pieces.

"But, " Yoshino held her index finger, " After our fight, everyone were congratulating me instead."

Temari raised a brow, "Why is that?"

Yoshino sighed and gazed at the clouds passing by, " I was the wind who made the cloud move, " She looked back at Temari, " The first woman who made Shikaku actually move in a fight, " She shrugged amusingly, " Apparently he was so bored that he fell asleep even during the conflicts."

"No way!" Temari grinned, "He was even worse than Shikamaru? "

"Ah you have no idea girl," She waved her hands in carelessly, " They tell me I'm the only person who can make him move his lazy ass." She scoffed, suddenly her face changed like she'd just remembered something was wrong, tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, " I _was_ the only one who _could_ …" She trailed off, her gaze drifted away by the sight of the clouds.

Temari felt her chest tightened, she too knew the taste of loss. She knew it didn't matter how sweet the past memories sound to be, it always hurts to think of memories which are…

 _Gone._

"Shikamaru took after you I guess," Indicated Temari, which made Yoshino look at her, completely lost," The way you look at the clouds-"

"It's soothing." Yoshino whispered in answer, now letting the tears roll on her cheeks.

"Sure it is." Temari nodded in agreement, patting the woman's back.

"I'm happy you're here Temari," Yoshino said suddenly, "Shikamaru's a stubborn kid, he may not seem like it but he always had this bad habit of hiding his sorrows deep down," She lifted her hand and brushed it over her heart, "Here… " Her throat constricted and for a second she seemed to forget how to breathe.

Yoshino fell quiet but Temari waited.

"He might have taken it after his father." She finally said.

"Thank you, " Temari's eyes glittered with tears at her mother's words as she nodded, smiling."I watched my little boy grow fond of the very Kunoichi she hated, feared and complained about all the times," Yoshino took a deep breath, "In the end she was the only one who could pull him out of the shadows, not letting him drown in darkness. Shadow might be a Nara's strong point, it is also their biggest weakness." Her eyes fallen softly on hers as her hand caressed the young woman's bulging belly. "This was what Shikaku told me once, I bet if he was here he would've tell you the very same thing. " She said proudly, getting up and holding Temari's hand tightly.

"Every evening, I wait at the gates for him to comeback, to walk lazily home, to smile and complain about how his mission was a drag…" dim lights of the setting sun stumbled upon the elder woman's face and that was when Temari saw how broken and old she really had become.

Shinobi or not… she was still a woman.

And for a woman to lose the love of her life-

Her voice was filled with so much passion and strong desires, it echoed in the cool breeze, flying in the crimson sky. So much wanted Temari wanted to comfort the woman, but she couldn't, it was always a hard task for a daughter to put her mother's soul at ease, to soothe her and to cease her pain. If anything, Temari knew those wounds carved on this woman's heart were not meant to be healed at all. Those were the scars of the love that she held so dearly.

Temari was just to be an ear... to only listen. And to tighten her grip on the woman's hand reassuringly, to let her know that no matter what, she's not alone, that she still has the family she deserves.

The Suna Kunoichi was soon dragged out of her thoughts when she saw a familiar shadow appeared at the village's gate, walking rather casually, smiling and complaining under the breath, her lips quirked in a slight smile.

Putting a hand tenderly on Yoshino's shoulder, She whispered,

"Look," Pointing to where the shadow was.

And for a moment and just a precious moment, Yoshino could've sworn that she saw a man with two scars carved on his face and a goatee with his hands in his pockets, sighing and complaining. Her lips parted gingerly. In the back of her mind she so much wanted to run to him, to wrap her arms around his neck and to breathe into his familiar scent that she had missed so much, and to whisper,

 _Where have you been ?_

But with the images fading, Yoshino was once again reminded herself of how her loved one had broken his promise, how he had truly gone. And the sad thing was... he actually had never broken a promise before.

"Mom…Temari…?"

Tears filled her eyes, not of sadness this time but happiness when she heard the familiar voice. And it wasn't of Shikaku, it was her son, their son who now was a perfect image of his father. It took her so much afford to move and to walk to him but when she did. She didn't wait for him to say a word, she just put her loving arms around the boy who had become a fine man now and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Shikamaru looked at her in puzzlement still he didn't dare to flinch a muscle. But from the corner of his eye, he saw Temar's glossy eyes and that was when he understood.

He closed his eyes, letting the old woman's warmth take over his soul. It had been so long, since she last hugged him like this. Perhaps that was why he felt tears forming behind his eyelids when Yoshino finally spoke.

 _"Thank you Shikaku. "_

* * *

 _I may or may not have been drunk when I published this one-shot! It had so many mistakes that I'm feeling embarrassed right now!_

 _Anyway, I'm still thankful that you read it despite the awful errors, I edited it by the way. I hope it's gotten better now. Sorry, I was definitely asleep when I wrote it. Pff..._

 _Any way,_ _hope you enjoyed . Thank you again for the favorites and follows and the reviews. I appreciate every word that you share with me._

 _See you in future chapters_

 _Cheers_


	4. All I want for Christmas is You

**All I want for Christmas is you**

There weren't many things in life that Shikamaru wished to happen. It meant that if a particular woman with sandy blonde hair asked him what he really wanted in his life, he would usually answer with a shrug or something alongside this-

"Troublesome, what's with all these questions all of a sudden, woman?"

But no, that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Either he was too lazy to put up with a better answer or he simply didn't want to start another argument with the troublesome woman in his life.

"But what did you really want from Santa when you were a little kid?"

Temari wasn't normally one of those women to ask something, she mostly… well demanded to know things and this was one of her most lovable… err… annoying traits that Shikamaru absolutely liked... no... I mean disliked.

"Not that it matters anyway, I've never really got what I wanted."

And then came the scowl. Temari inched herself from him and gave him the deadliest glare she could master. Shikamaru gulped, remembering how similar it was to the one that his brother-in-law, Gaara, would usually give his enemies before crashing their bones into the sand grains. _That must runs in the family._

Fortunately enough he was a genius and could turn the table before anything bad happens. "You see how Naruto always wished to become a Hokage and how Sasuke wanted to restore his clan or how Sakura always wanted to marry Sasuke for some bizarre reason even unknown to me… " He went off, waiting for Temari to show another emotion other than the deadly glare. Well so far… no luck.

His eyes wandered around the room to see if her iron fan was anything near her, determining his chances to survive the murderous Kunoichi, he decided to go on. And because honesty was always the best policy, he went on telling the truth even if it meant he had to say goodbye to life and getting killed by the hands of this very woman, before seeing his own child's face.

"So they all get to what they wished for and what they really wanted but I never really got what I wanted. All I really wanted was to be just a normal shinobi, making an average living, marrying a regular, average-looking woman and have two kids. A girl then a boy, now though…" He paused, looking at Temari, he could see the look of hurt on her face, as she still tried to maintain the angry façade.

He broke into a smile then. "Guess a lot has changed since then, huh? I lived quite an adventurous life; I fought alongside my comrades, learnt many things and eventually went through all these troublesome matters and got to know you." Temari's eyes shot open wide at his comment and he inched himself closer to her, sitting next to the Christmas tree, Shikamaru wrapped his hands around her shoulder and pulled her closer into his arms. "Definitely more than what I wished for," He put his hand on the woman's swollen belly, stroking it. "And I really don't care if this little one is a boy or a girl, I know what I really want ."

"You do realize you're an ass, huh?"

Seeing her slowly change from a killer-Kunoichi to a giggling beautiful girl was honestly like a miracle right now. That was why, he leant closer and planted a kiss on the her forehead.

"Tch. How am I an ass, woman? when all I really want for every Christmas is you."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _YES! Merry Christmas my lovely fellow readers._

 _I really wanted to write a Christmas fanfic for this time of year so yeah... here it is. I'm presenting to you, this little tiny ShikaTema Christmas moment. Hope you enjoyed this little chappy as much as I enjoyed writing it, while drinking my afternoon hot hot cup of coffee._

 _Cheers_

 _~Bella_


	5. The Protective Mother

**Protective mother**

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

It was a common question among the kids in his age, but Temari was caught off guard. Usually she'd pass on these kind questions to Shikamaru, he always had a genius answer up in his sleeve but considering that he was currently on a mission outside the village, she knew that she was cornered and had no choice but to answer it as wisely- yet safely- as she could.

 _'From a deer's antler that isn't on its head.'_

She considered for a second. _Hell no!_ not only it was confusing but it was weird, too.

 _'Parents buy babies from store.'_

That could work... only if her little boy didn't have his daddy's brain! She considered, before sticking to the deer answer again. Shikadai loved deer.

 _'It was a deer.'_

 _'Mommy kissed a deer.'_

 _'Mommy had sex with a deer.'_

 _'A deer kidnapped mommy, kissed her and had sex with her.'_

 _'Chuck Noris.' ?!_

 _That is frustrating._ Temari took a deep breath, trying her best to smile. _Okay Temari, calm down, you can do this._ "Well, I went to the forest then a deer came, kidnapped me but it didn't hurt mommy, instead it gave me a special clay so I could make a baby with it." Actually Temari was impressed by her powerful imagination this time.

Well, she was a mother after all. She didn't like the idea of letting her four year old walk around knowing what sex or any other words related to that are. So she took upon herself a mission to answer his innocent baby... _innocently._

Little Shikadai looked at her in an awe while sucking on his chubby thumb, which was his signature thinking face.

"Then next time I'll come with you to the forest to help you make another one." He smiled widely while Temari wiped her brow and let out a sigh of relief, happy that her little boy had gotten over it, at least for now she was safe.

What she didn't expect was what was going to happen later on that day.

She was on her way back to home from a short mission when she caught Inojin and Shikadai helping Sai, tending the flowers. As she was about to enter the Yamanaka shop, she heard Inojin asked the most dreadful question.

"Where do babies come from, daddy?"

It took Temari a moment to realize who was about to answer the question so she ran over to them, jumping dramatically to cover Shikadai's ears before the disaster happens-

"Vagina."

Too late.

Well Sai had just dug his own grave. He didn't even have time to dodge Temari's attack as a set of swirling winds caused by Temari's fan rushed to his direction and sent him straight to the hospital bed.

Now no one could blame Temari for injuring a comrade almost near to death, could they? she was only trying to protect her little boy.

* * *

 _Just a little warm up everybody._

 _Thanks for the reviews and follows and faves._

 _Cheers_

 _~Bella_


	6. Troublesome Valentine's Day Gift

**Troublesome Valentine's Day Gift**

Valentine's Day had never been that special to Nara Shikamaru, at least not before he married the most troublesome woman in the whole universe anyway. Well, to be honest, Shikamaru had never been the most romantic man in the town and Temari too had never really been into this kind of stuff, but seeing how the town changes color in that day, they decided to just go with the crowd but celebrate it in their own special way.

Now once again it was that time of the year when Konoha was dressed in red. Walking lazily back home, Shikamaru was grateful for the early dismissal. Of course Naruto had a special date night with his beautiful wife at the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and because of that he'd sent him free earlier than usual. Now looking at the young couples holding hands, making out and buying each other little cute gifts wrapped in red covers, reminded Shikamaru of his first Valentine's Day gift for Temari.

 _Not something that he was exactly proud of anyway._

It was a year after Naruto's wedding and on Valentine's day everybody had a date. Ino had a date, obviously. But the fact that even Choji had a date too made Shikamaru wince in annoyance. And no… he wasn't jealous at all. Okay maybe a little but not like Ino teased earlier that day.

"Can't imagine what Sai would do for me on Valentine's day." Ino squealed like a 12-year-old version of herself when she used to fangirl all over Sasuke at the academy.

"It's not only troublesome but ridiculous too."

"Why?" Her high pitched voice rang into Shikamaru's ears. "Is it because you're jelly?"

Honestly it caught him off guard. Shikamaru had never considered himself a jealous person. Usually he didn't care at all, then again why he'd got offended by Ino just being well…Ino . "I'm not having this conversation with you, Ino." Young Shikamaru yawned then. He actually yawned but didn't know why his friends mistook his action for a sigh. "It's troublesome."

"Don't worry Shikamaru." To his surprise Choji put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure next year you're going to have your Valentine next to you."

"Wha-?" Shikamaru stuttered. _Why did they think he wanted a Valentine?_ He obviously didn't. " What're you saying Choji? I don't even care about it!"

"Maybe he doesn't have to wait until next year." Ino giggled completely ignoring him.

"What do you mean Ino?" Choji asked, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth and starting to chew it loudly, not even looking at Shikamaru.

"You know what I mean." Ino said, placing her elbows on the table and grinning mischievously." A special somebody is already in Konoha." She said, playing with her salad. "If Shikamaru is smart enough, he knows what to do before it's too late."

 _That was it._ Shikamaru had enough of Ino's over-active imagination. "You know that I'm sitting right here Ino, huh?"

Ino rolled her eyes in reply. "That's why I'm saying you should go and buy her a little gift."

"I don't even know who you're talking about!" Shikamaru asked rhetorically, he knew who she was talking about, he just didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Neither do I." Choji continued with his mouth full.

Ino let out a frustrated sigh. "Urgh! I'm with idiots! I'm talking about Temari of the sand, genius. "

"Oh." Choji acknowledged, giving him a warm smile. Shikamaru on the other hand suddenly found the restaurant's air being really hot. Maybe their air-conditioner stopped working after all. _Nothing to worry._

"Aw you're blushing!" Ino teased, amused.

"I'm not." Shikamaru retorted. No matter how troublesome this spare was going to be, he wasn't willing to give up this time.

"You are."

"Am not."

"You so are."

"Am not."

"You are."

 _How can Sai put up with such a troublesome woman?_ Shikamaru wondered before crossing his hands over his chest and leaning against his chair. It wasn't just in his nature to verbally spare with Ino. _It was just too tiring._

"Troublesome."

"You know I was thinking you should buy her something typical for beginning." Ino continued haughtily." Maybe some roses, a box of chocolate and a cute little stuffed animal."

 _Hell no!_ Shikamaru answered mentally. Even if he really cared about Valentine's day and he really was into that scary Suna-nin _\- which I might add he absolutely wasn't_ \- he'd never buy such a thing. Even now he could imagine how Temari would react to these supposed gifts. _Hilarious_ , he thought but _isn't worth the risk_ _of what she might do with him next._

"You should write her a poem." Choji deadpanned.

And that was what struck Shikamaru. Although it was completely out of his character and troublesome and he preferred to take a nice nap that afternoon, looking at the clouds, he found himself writing an actual poem. He didn't know why he did that but funny it was, even to this day that he didn't feel regret about it.

 _"Leaves are green , Sand grains are gold_

 _The gust blows to spin_ _around the Shogi's board_

 _It Tears apart the peaceful clouds, draws them away like clown in rag_

 _To confess it out loud and put an end to this drag_

 _I'd like to say, that troublesome wind is a woman of sand_

 _A strong fuel for the fire land_

 _Surprisingly even for this wise man, fire and wind go hand in hand. '_

Unless that it was so bad, Shikamaru practically threw it away. At the end he had to go buy a cacti to give her that evening, telling how grateful he was for their alliance with Suna and Kazekage's enormous supports in different missions. It was so awkward that he wasn't even sure what signal he'd been sending to her and whether or not she was getting it properly.

Somehow though Temari had found the letter and throughout all the years of being together she teased Shikamaru for it, calling him sentimental and a real crybaby who also has a bad taste in literature. He didn't care though, he knew she loved that poem, or else she wouldn't have hidden it in her weapon's suitcase all these times.

"Don't tell me you wrote me another one of those lame poems for this Valentine, too, crybaby!"

Temari's demanding voice, literally shot an arrow through Shikamaru's clouds of thoughts as he walked into the house. Years have passed since the first time he actually tried to do something different and well, romantic for Valentine's day which ended as a failure.

Smiling, he put a little box, wrapped in red in front of her. It didn't take him long after his first Valentine's day's failure to find out not only Temari jostled for chestnuts chocolates, also getting them was way easier than writing a troublesome poem.

"Getting you a present is such a drag but-" Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

 _A/N: You have no idea how much fun I had writing that poem. lol_

 _Have an awesome Valentine's Day everyone!_


	7. Don't Judge!

**Don't Judge!**

Temari was standing on top of the hill, surrounded by glade-green fields, listening to the melody of chirping chicks and breathing in the floated smell of spring air, looking at the meadow that was littered with a horde of dandelions.

Her eyes darted to the couple, in front of her holding hands. She never thought this wedding would have given her this calmness and peace. Unknowingly a smile crawled on her face. Today their idiot friend- that some liked to call the hero- was about to marry and he was smiling so broadly you would think the sun itself was radiating all its light and warmth towards you.

She appreciated how the shyest of the girls looked though. Like she had all the valuable things in the whole universe in her grasp. Temari was happy to see them like this. She cracked into a smile. After all they'd been through; they deserved a little happiness and love in their lives.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Shikamaru looking at the couple, smiling faintly. She smirked at how motivated he looked. It was quite surprising how they had spent the whole evening together without even knowing. _They were assistants after all._ Temari tried to reason. They weren't like other couples in the wedding, giggling and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Temari cringed at that. They weren't even lovers. They even barely talked about anything besides work.

Her brows knitted all of a sudden. She looked down at her dark skirt and bright yellow shirt. He didn't even compliment her like Sai did the moment he saw Ino.

 _"You look stunning gorgeous."_

Temari squeezed shut her eyes, blocking out Sai's voice in her head. Not that she cared anyway. But it was even the first time she wore make up and still he didn't say a word, regarding her change. _How insolent._ Not that she cared _. Or maybe she did?_ She looked at her dress again, feeling all insecure all of a sudden.

Temari slapped herself inwardly. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

She opened her eyes. Now with the soft sound of traditional music filling the air everyone was dancing. She looked at the bride and groom, how they looked at each other with affection and how they perked each other's lips from time to time. This was supposed to make her feel sick in the stomach but she didn't know why she liked it. Looking back at Shikamaru, her stomach twitched into a knot. Her eyes fell on the man's lips. _Maybe if she could-_

 _Nonono._ She looked away, shaking her head from side to side. Suddenly the cool spring breeze felt like a hell rising heat in the desert. She started to fan herself rapidly but it got even worse when a sudden familiar voice echoed in her ears.

"Do you wanna do that?"

"What?!" She snapped irritately. Her teal eyes made contact with Shikamaru's brown ones.

The genius cocked an eyebrow and took a step back. "You okay?" Temari's brow twitched. "I mean you look a little pale."

Putting her hands on her hips, _this was all he had to say about how she looked?_ She wasn't sure but she felt like steam was rising from her head. "Why do you ask? Are you a medic or something?"

Once again, Shikamaru was lost. Only moments ago they were talking and laughing about how Tsuchikage had farted in a middle of the Kage summit. Now though, she seemed like a wounded dragon that was ready to slay everything and everyone standing on her way. Shikamaru considered asking if she was on her period but that only added more fuel to the fire, _right?_

"Troublesome," Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair, looking at the dancing couples. "I thought maybe you'd like to kinda, wanna, like possibly—"

"WHAT?!" Temari cut him off, raising her voice.

Shikamaru took a back a little but he wasn't going to let a woman yell at him like that. _He was a man, after all._

"TO DANCE?" He yelled back, looking around to see two pairs of narrowed eyes on him. The Kazekage and the puppet master looked at him straight in the eye. He gulped. They looked dead serious.

"Oh?" Temari cooled down a little bit, smiling nervously. " I-uh-well—I don't know how to – uh- to that. " She paused, realizing she was sounding like Hinata, she cleared her throat." I don't dance." She snorted. "Pshh, dancing is for the weaks like you, Konoha people who are soft and- and-" Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her suspiciously.

 _How she wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face! oh look I didn't know his jawline was that on point-_

"I NEVER DANCE!" She deadpanned, looking away to see Kankuro standing next to her grinning widely. _Was he eavesdropping us?_

His eyes soon shifted to Shikamaru. "She's lying. I saw her twerking the other day." Temari's eyes went wide at Kankuro's comment. Without a second thought she raised her hand to whack his insolent brother over the head but he dodged it pretty quickly, winking at her. "Like a professional." He mouthed before disappearing into the crowd, again.

Temari's face was all red now. Sure she didn't wish to wreak havoc on Naruto's wedding party but it just was getting more difficult by second.

She tried put on her best serious expression that she could master and turned to Shikamaru. She half-expected him to be smirking at her but he looked actually pretty bored, like his usual self although she could see it in his eyes that he was trying hard not to break into a wide grin.

"Don't. Judge. Me!" She hissed in a threatening voice. _If he dared to do that, she'd just snapped his neck._

He gazed at her for a couple of minutes before capturing her around the waist. He spun around with her in his arms hugging her tight against his chest. He swung her out, and she twirled back in releasing his hands. When their bodies pressed together, he leaned close, raising both eyebrows, he whispered. "Don't judge."

And although she was in shock and unable to speak, she mentally reminded herself not to judge this man ever again.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I don't know why, but every now and then I'm getting hit by a sweet, funny idea for ShikaTema and I write it without pondering!_

 _And surprisingly, every time I love it lol, oh and by the way_

 _DON'T JUDGE ME!_

 _Special thank you to fanofthisfiction for reviewing my chapters! I love you! You're amazing! and those who have favorited and followed this fluffy series of one-shots. I love you too!_

 _So as you all know spring is around the corner! YAY! I love spring not that I was born in spring and it's kinda my season but this season is the time when Persians celebrate their new year! SO YAY! My mom's a Persian and so we celebrate Nowruz every year. It's only 3 days to Nowruz, to be exact it's on Sunday 20 March! So just wanted to say:_

 _Happy Persian New Year to all my Persian and non-Persian fellows out there!_

 _Cheers_

 _~Bella_


	8. No Babies For Me, Thank You Very Much

**No baby for me, Thank you very much!**

If there was one thing, Temari was sure about in her entire life was that: _She hated children._

She couldn't stand being around them, she disliked their funny smell and she absolutely hated when they cried.

"And besides, I believe these evil little creatures do nothing but drag us Kunoichi down to the level of weak slaves. Who can't do anything but do the laundry, wash the floor, cook dinner and become good obedient wives to their ignorant husbands! I mean I agreed to marry one, on one and one condition, only." She said, now standing up from her seat and shaking her index finger pointedly," NO KIDS!"

Tenten blinked for a second, confused about Temari's sudden outburst. "Um… yeah, I mean not that I disagree… in a way… but you're sure everything's fine Temari-san?"

Temari stared at her, opening her mouth and closing it, before yelling. "Well I'm gonna kill Shikamaru!" she leaned back as the corner of her eyes twitched. "Then everything will be. "

"Temari-san, if I remember correctly you actually say that once a week, "She paused then murmured to herself. "If not every twice or three times a week, that is—" She trailed off as a sharp Kunai flied pass her left ear, making her go tense in her seat. Gingerly the weapon specialist looked back at the Suna Kunoichi to see her, breathing through her nostrils like an outraged dragon. She gulped instantly, " I-I really don't wanna push it Temari-san but um… could you be on your… p-period?"

That was when she gave her big maniacal grin. "See that's the point, Tenten-chan, " She went on, before growling, " I haven't had my periods in 2 months! Does that ring any bell to you?"

Pressing her lips, Tenten considered giving her sincere thoughts couldn't hurt. "Well that could be good news-"

Temari really liked Tenten more than anyone else in Konoha. She was strong, independent and of course single. But sometimes she seemed a bit…simple was cold but a little lost about her surroundings. That was one trait that made Temari even madder at the moment.

"Oh Kami! I swear you Konoha people are all alike! Weren't you even listening?!"

"Hey ladies. " The third voice joined their argument as they both abruptly looked up to see the one pink haired woman was standing at the door of the weapon shop, holding a red blanket in her arms. She walked hurriedly towards them, giving them a half smile, "Could you please look after, Sarada ?"

Then without a warning, Sakura placed the little baby in Temari's arms as quick as it was possible, "I'll be back in a minute!" she said, not giving any of them a chance to speak, she turned on her hills and ran out.

Feeling like someone has just purred a bucket of ice over her head, Temari looked shockingly at the little baby, who had peacefully slept in her arms. She sat like this for a long moment before feeling like her muscles were getting numb. She shared a somehow scared looked with Tenten, mouthing, "What is this?"

Tenten waved back, chuckling inaudibly, "This is a baby Temari-san."

The blond woman glared over the blanket in her arms. "Tsk, I _know_ this is a baby, Tenten! I mean what is it doing in… in my arms?" she said frantically.

"Well Sakura placed it there." said Tenten, tilting her head." Aw… you two look gorgeous together."

Temari, arms still stretched and unwilling to keep the baby close, stared at her for a second. "Are you teasing me right now?" She asked, before her eyes widening." Is this… some form of revenge, Tenten?"

The brunette put her hand on her chin thoughtfully in response. "Well now that you mentioned it, I think that'll do it, since we've never really had a chance to fight again."

Temari could've continued the banter if she wasn't so careful not to drop or worse… woke the baby but the moment the little thing moved in the blanket, her breath hitched and all of a sudden color was drained on her face. "Oh no… Tenten… it's waking up."

"What?" Tenten leaned in closer, her eyes flitting between the baby and Temari's eyes as she half-smirked."Are you scared Temari-san?"

Temari wrinkled her nose in response. "I prefer disgusted, thank you very much." She could've smacked her best friend, honestly she died to send her flying out of the shop with her fan but now she needed to calm the heck down! This was a crisis situation and oddly enough one she didn't have any idea what to do if something goes wrong.

The baby took her little fist and rubbed it vigorously into her eyes, accompanied by a little yawn. Then two little onyx eyes opened a little wider than they normally intended to, they could've popped out in disbelief. She examined the woman in front of her for a minute before her little forehead wrinkled and she pouted her little red lips, eyes squinting and chubby cheeks popping out as she frowned a little.

Temari's heart now was pounding against her chest as she felt like she, too would cry any second now at that little unhappy face."Oh kami no… nonono… please don't cry. Please please please. " she begged, rocking her with her arms.

That was when Kami showed mercy on Temari's soul and fortunately she had a Kunai escaped. The wrinkles on the little baby's forehead disappeared and to her surprise she started smiling rather than scowling or simply staring at her.

"Look! She smiles. " Tenten pointed as if it wasn't obvious how big and bright her smile was. Temari felt butterfly flying in her stomach. Suddenly she felt the urge to cradle the baby and keep her close to her chest and she did. She inhaled deeply and realized the baby smelled actually really good, like faint scent of flowers. Temari rubbed her back gently and she let out a small giggle. It made her heart melt and so she took her close to her chest then closed her eyes as a smile slowly tugged on her lips.

Tenten watching the scene, totally amused, crossed her arms and raised a brow,"Still hating babies, Temari-san?" Smiling genuinely, she asked. "Still wanna kill Shikamaru?"

"babies, I'm considering it," She hummed, rubbing the baby's soft head."That guy, yes… yes I definitely do."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hellooooooooooooo my lovely readers, How'd ya do?_

 _So yeah, talking 'bout babies and Kunoichis, huh? I, personally really don't like babies but that's just the fear of becoming a mom. I mean let's be real, it's not easy. My friend's pregnant with her first and we always have these kinda conversations like everyday only she doesn't consider killing her husband lol_

 _Anyway... I hope you enjoy it._

 _See you around,_

 _Cheers_

 _Bella_


	9. Despair And Hope

**Hope and Despair**

 **Part 1**

 **"Despair"**

Jumping on the roof, he looked over at his comrade, _his friend,_ with widened eyes. He didn't particularly loathed the stupid fake smile on Sai's face before, he could care less about how the man expressed his true feelings but now it was not only annoying but irritating, infuriating and aggravating he practically felt himself in flames of fury.

"I've woken."

Deep black eyes that normally showed confusion and naivety now were filled with void and nothingness. For the first time after everything Shikamaru had been through he felt a shiver running down his spine as he looked closely at his friend stoic expression.

"You will understand too, Shikamaru."

"Sai, You—" He gritted, averting his gaze from Sai and looking back at the man in dark blue uniform, _Gengo_. Shikamaru knew something was off the moment that the man started talking, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had to have used some sort of trick. Something that made Sai against his own friends.

"Is this your doing Gengo?!" He yelled as the man smirked a little and stepped to the edge of the podium.

"How a shinobi of your stature would be bound by old-fashioned laws," his voice echoed in his mind. _Is this a genjutsu?_ He wasn't quite sure of it but all these emotions suddenly coming back to him, pushing him back to cold hard days when nothing existed but pain and despair, he couldn't prevent them from coming back. It was all out of control. " is beyond my comprehension." Gengo talked in his strangely _soothing_ voice, his voice though scratched the walls in his head, drew him to the land of forgotten memories.

How helpless he was, drowning in the swarm of nightmares he so hardly tried to forget. He wasn't a man to lose control easily but now he felt like losing all grips to reality, to sanity and giving up to oblivion. Visions flied before his eyes from years ago, _Asuma_ , Neji, Choji, all in red. He wasn't able to protect them, he wasn't able to do anything. He just had to stand there, further than the others, deep in the shadows and watching them die, watching them being slaughtered and being taken away from him.

Sorrow fought his way into his heart and he felt his brain stopped functioning. Blood oozed on his hands. The same trembling hands that held a cigarette to blue pale lips, the same weak hands that better to be cut off when there's no use them.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He desperately shouted, his voice sounding only like a whisper to his own ears. He wanted to break free but he was paralyzed the moment a thick gigantic inky serpent wrapped around his body, crushing his bones. It was one of Sai's jutsus but he didn't understand why he was doing this. He was being strangled to death but somehow Shikamaru knew he still had some use. Gengo wanted him. He rather died though than to betray his village and his friends.

"Shikamaru, you must wake up too." Sai's stoic voice rang in his ears. As he gasped for breath. The back of his throat burned and his whole body felt crushed not by the snake this time but by the sudden interminable weigh of grief.

"I… hate… waking up when I'm fast…asleep." He managed to spat the last words. It was the truth, he brought up his fingers to form a seal as a shadow was cast upon his body, going all the way up to his throat. Unbearable pain was only the understatement of the century. After everything that had happened. He didn't have to second thought on that matter, why hadn't he done it sooner? Was he really a coward? Just like his father had said?

 _Maybe so._

But it didn't matter now. Not as the shadow tightened around his throat and pulled the life out of him.

He didn't have anything to lose now.

 _Did he?_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hey all!_

 _So I was watching this new episode of Naruto Shippuden and they finally made Shika's hidden novel into the anime series and I was really happy about it so the moment I saw my Shika being strangled to death, I couldn't help but to feel a little pain in my heart when he actually considered killing himself and then I wrote this. **Hope** will be the next chapter when Temari shows up ( I don't think it happens soon enough in the anime though maybe in two weeks or more but god know I'm looking forward to it! just feed me a real ShikaTema moment in the anime so I can die happy! ) _

_Anyway, I've missed this fandom, I've missed my baby Shika and Temari and this lovely family as a whole so I'll be writing more about them whenever I'm inspired. Feel free to share your ideas with me, I try to do my best._

 _(I take requests now!)_

 _Thank you everybody_

 _Cheers,_

 _Bella_


	10. Hope

_**"Hope"**_

With a quick look over Gaara's shoulder, Shikamaru could see her green eyes, getting darker and darker with each passing second. It was hard to look away from them, especially when they shone with such fury. _'Troublesome woman, she's even more dangerous wounded.'_ Shikamaru tried hard to concentrate on what he was telling Gaara or even Gaara's response. All he knew was that how he was in debt with Sunagakure even more now. How could he be not? He didn't expect them coming for him. His own comrades aside, the fact that _Temari of Sand_ asked his brother to come to _his_ aid was beyond him. But why wouldn't they, they had helped them before many times as Gaara always said it still doesn't pay his debt to Naruto and what had he'd done for his redemption. But Temari—

She didn't have any reason at all. Yes they were allies, yes they even could be considered as friends- _perhaps-_ but was this really worriedness he saw in her eyes, standing still behind his brother? With her head held high and her face expressionless and hard, just like a proud Shinobi she was.

But her eyes.

Those dark green eyes couldn't deceive him. No matter how much she tried to keep them in control. Had he looked at them this closely before maybe her coming to his aid wouldn't be such surprise anymore. Her eyebrows were knitted together in a deadly frown but there was more to them. There was pain in them. _Hurt._ He once had seen them before back at the shinobi union, he was annoyed and frustrated at her back then, _why would she care?_

Now he knew.

She shone like the light. Her face and sandy hair were golden and shinning like the desert sun. It was as if he'd never looked at her before but he had, he just hadn't seen what he was seeing now. It was hard trying to remain cool and composed when all he saw was a woman with dignity, like his mother. ' _But when the hell did she suddenly become so feminine and troublesomly beautiful?'_ he asked himself.

She always acted like a grown up, she was always the mature one in every situation but Shikamaru figured it was just part of her nature, she was after all the eldest child of her family. The protective one, always looking after her brothers, she was supposed to be the strong one and she was. The independent woman who took no shit from any man, he liked that especially about her.

Yes she had an attitude, annoying at times even but Temari seemed to have everything he lacked- resistance and wildness- she was like the wind, fearless, strong and just the right companion for him.

It wasn't many things Shikamaru regretted, but this was most definitely one of them. When Temari asked her about what troubled him, he began the bullshit rant about different villages and how she shouldn't pry in other villages' private matters. Something he didn't fully even believe in. Suna and Konoha were like siblings after Gaara became Kazekage and nothing seemed to separate them since then, Shikamaru knew yet still—

Looking at her, Shikamaru finally understood, the internal conflict, the strange feeling. Here he stood, the smartest Shinobi in Konoha, the most ingenious man in the whole shinobi nation yet still he felt like an idiot not to understand it sooner but how could he blame himself? Looking at her. Looking at how this strong Shinobi was most definitely one of the most beautiful women out there, he felt his face flush and his heart beat faster and his forehead sweat.

"Let's go home." Gaara announced loudly as the Sunagakure's shinobi unanimously answered in a cheer.

Shikamaru watched Temari turned her back to leave. The clock was ticking and this was probably one of the most troublesome things he'd ever done or said but he had to do it now. It was his last chance, she turns and he probably would hate himself for not letting her know for the rest of his life. That he might have been the laziest Shinobi alive and he might have seemed uninterested and care-free but he cared.

"Oi."

His heart pounded horribly loud, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Was it even possible to die out of excitement? And she came to a halt mid-step. Fortunately Gaara made a gesture for the rest of Sunagakure's shinobi to continue walking away but even if they'd stopped Shikamaru wouldn't stop. Not now anyway.

Her face was a mixture of what seemed like pure anger and hatred. Okay maybe Shikamaru shouldn't have done that. Maybe she wasn't as much as interested in him as he was. Now all he wanted was to literally hide and disappear in the shadows and never come back out ever again.

"What is it?" She asked bluntly. Her eyes throwing lethal daggers at him and penetrating every and each inch of his being.

He gulped nervously, " Today…"

"What?" She was losing the patience and he was questioning his sanity for what he was about to do.

"Thank you for today," He heard her snort in response but continued anyway, " Next time, how about eating a meal together?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

 _'Was he really? Maybe he'd lost it after all. His sanity.'_

"Well, yeah that sort of thing." Did acting all indifferent and sarcastic help any better now?

"I see, a date…" She said as if she was playing shogi, thinking of a good move to destroy him entirely. It surprised Shikamaru how he actually and in that special moment even considered inviting her to a game of shogi later. _Oh how troublesome._

"You don't want to?"

He gazed at her seemingly calm but inwardly the pressure was killing him, it was until she finally looked up, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Her eyes now shining brightly in the fading sun, softened and relaxed just like his own muscles, some how they were both relieved when her face broke into a grin and she put her hands in the air, puffing like she was the one getting herself into trouble with him.

"How troublesome."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Well basically I didn't do anything. Since the last episode of Shikamaru's story was a huge disappointment for me ( I liked the novel version better) I kinda rewrote what was already in the novel, my version of it anyway but same result._

 _Again, I take requests and write whenever I'm inspired so share your ideas with me_

 _Cheers,_

 _Bella_


	11. Cookie Battle

_**Cookie Battle**_

Temari loved Saturday afternoons. It was that time of the week when all three of them would gather in the back yard, drink tea and simply enjoy each other's company. Shikadai was not allowed to play with his handheld console though and Shikamaru shouldn't smoke. Father and son would play Shogi sometimes and Temari would read or clean up her Tessen in quiet, letting the sounds and familiar fragrances of the orchard, and the fresh fertile earth caress their senses. Sometimes Shikamaru would talk about his experiences of the forth war in a humorous way, rarely exposing any of the painful memories that they harbored and Temari would laugh it all away.

Today was just another spring afternoon or so Temari had thought. As always it started with her bringing tea and Shikamaru setting up the Shogi board, when Shikadai let out a loud yawn and staring at his tea, he said almost blandly, " Mom can you make some cookies?"

 _What?!_ Temari almost yelled internally, arching a brow at the young boy's expression which was a mixture of bluntness that she got from her and nonchalance of his dad. And it made her all tensed up. Not only because the way he looked but because she absolutely hated cookies. Gaara used to love it though, well before all hell breaks loose and he became a little monster, Yashamaru used to bake him after his death and after Gaara was redeemed and had become a Kazekage, she could still see how secretly, in the middle of the night, he would walk up to the kitchen only to eat the cookies Matsuri had brought to him but that aside— Temari thought the little squirrel might have taken it after his uncle or not— She didn't even know if Shikamaru liked cookies or not.

Shikamaru's snort though dragged her out of her trail of thoughts. Temari frowned, looking at how Shikamaru casually sat on the ground, not even looking at her. Being his wife for more than 10 years she knew him that well to see what the smug smile spreading all over his face meant. And that made her even more irritated.

"It's troublesome but son—" He winked at the boy sitting opposite of him. "I don't think it's appropriate to ask your mom something she can't do."

That struck Temari like a lightening. _How dare he?_ That crybaby surely had grown some balls throughout these years, sitting ever so calmly and speaking in such a nonchalant tone. Temari's fists tightened at her sides, her left eye twitching aggressively.

Shikadai gulped at his mom's expression. _It wasn't good._

"Are you challenging me, Shikamaru?" Shikadai felt a chill ran down his spine at his mother's tone. It was silky, smooth, almost even charming but deathly nevertheless. Looking back at his father, it was shocking to see him so relaxed; it seemed as if he was even enjoying the teasing.

"You know _sweetheart_ —" she began once again, her tone still sickly sweet. " It is a little offensive in front of our son." Temari narrowed her eyes as Shikadai backed away slowly, not wanting to end up a victim of his mom's wrath.

"Well it isn't offensive when it's the truth… _honey._ "

 _Did he just say "honey"?_ Temari stood up at that, still glaring death daggers at the head of the Nara Clan. He didn't even blink, staring lazily at her, not even wavering.

Shikadai felt like their staring contest was going to last forever and he didn't want to be any part of that. He was stupid, he knew that he could always ask Auntie Hinata to bake him some cookies then _why did he even bother?_ Gently trying to sneak away back inside, his mother's teal eyes froze him dead, held him hostage like some sort of a Genjutsu, except that it wasn't a genjutsu and she wasn't a part of Uchiha's clan it was just how scary it looked.

"What do you think you're going Shikadai?"

He gulped, looking between his mom and dad desperately. "Um… I… "

"You come with me, now!" She interrupted seriously, stomping to the kitchen she called, " Don't underestimate me _darling._ "

"Dad… did you really have to make her angry? I mean… you know it's troublesome." Shikadai stuttered as sweats formed on his forehead.

Shikamaru on the other hand shrugged, smiling at the young boy. "Yeah…it is troublesome but don't worry it's for the good."

"What are you even thi—" Shikadai began as Temari's voice rang out loud in the house, causing him to grimace.

"SHIKADAI!"

Shikadai truly didn't understand what kind of strategy his father was taking. This wasn't for the good, his mother would have probably murdered him. He looked over his shoulder, worried to move when his father started chuckling. "Go help your mom, trust me she's not angry enough to murder yet."

Sighing he had no choice but to stand up. " I'M COMING!" he yelled thinking, how was it fair that instead of his dad he was in trouble. And then it struck him, he was the one who wanted cookies.

This was a battle Temari wasn't going to lose. If Shikamaru had challenged to bake the cookies even though she didn't like it, she had to do it. Years of watching Yashamaru baking cookies and then seeing how Yoshino baked them, taught Temari well. But she wasn't going to repeat Shikamaru's mom recipe. That would be too obvious. She went for the recipe her uncle used with cinnamon.

 _So she really was trying to bake cookies_. Shikadai felt relieved, watching her walk around the kitchen as she added ingredients and stirred the mixture. All in a while he had no choice but to help her. The thing it Shikadai never had realized how fun it could be to help his mom baking cookies. She was calm when she was working, focused, even kinder than usual which wasn't often and he enjoyed spending his time with her.

And three hours later they were ready. In the kitchen they were all sitting, Temari looking like a diplomat staring at a war map and Shikamaru looking satisfied, whilst Shikadai tried to keep his mouth from watering, looking anywhere but the delicious looking cookies. He shouldn't touch them until his mom said so.

And in the middle of the table was the glorious plate full of cinnamon cookies. Their aromatic fragrance overpowered every other scent that lingered in the room. its delectable aroma pervaded the air- a mélange of honey dew, cinnamon, preserves and dabs of crackling nuts. So very tempting to grab and simply indulge in this decadent pleasure. Shikadai thought even merely inhaling the gorgeous scent, made him insane. He wanted to devour the plate so badly.

"Alright gentlemen," Temari was the one who broke the silent, glancing at both the son and the father. "You can take one at a time."

It was difficult to take a bite from the cookie under the watchful eyes of his mother but it was so tempting. And the first bite was like great ecstasy running through his veins. A delightful flavor flooded his mouth and his senses basked in its luscious taste. There was a friable crunch, tangs of zest, all to a coalesce to form a truly delicious dish- cinnamon honey baked cookies. Nothing like he had eaten before, not like aunt Hinata or Granny Yoshino's.

"Well?" Temari began, her voice soft and motherly even a hint of smile and satisfaction clear in her voice. "How was it?"

Shikadai was too busy to even response, but he knew who she was asking. Shikamaru swallowed the last bite, wiping his hands, wanting to even take another one when Temari grabbed his wrist. Arching both brows, she asked again. "Did you like it _baby_?"

Shikamaru stared at her for a little while but Shikadai knew even his father couldn't resist the deliciousness of the cookies. "It was good." Shikamaru simply answered, shrugging he continued. "Could be even better if you practice more."

Shikadai would have facepalmed at that if his hands weren't full with two cookies. And his father was supposed to be the smartest man in the whole Shinobi nation. That was enough for Temari to let go of his wrist and take the plate away from his reach.

"Hey Tema—"

She stood up, undid her apron and threw it to his face. "Well I'd like to see how you bake it."

He wiped the remains of flavor from the apron on his hair, sighing." Troublesome." He whined. "This isn't a battle, woman."

"Yeah it isn't that's why you can't GIVE UP crybaby!" She said giving the plate to Shikadai and patting his head kindly.

All these delicious cookies and Shikadai thought he really felt bad for his father but he kind of deserved it this time. Besides he could thank him later for the great strategy he came up with that made his mom bake them cookies.

He held back his chuckle when his father got up desperately, shuffling around the kitchen with the apron on, having no choice but to come up with another great plan, this time to bake cookies.

That meant even more cookies. And he didn't mind if it happened every Saturday. For all the eternity.

 _Cookies were Life._

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hey everybody, I thought since today's my birthday, I present myself a sweet ShikaTemaDai moment. I love their little squirrel and since the new show "Brouto" has started I Think I'm liking him even more. He has the composure of his dad and the bluntness of his mom and it's perfect!_

 _So who's watching the new series? Not as good as the first one but I enjoy watching all my children grown up and being mom and dad and their little kids walking around. The storyline is getting serious even though I hope all the theories about Naruto dying are rumors. But who knows? gotta watch the show and keep up with the storyline to find out!_

 _So again, Can I get some free reviews for my birthday?!_

 _Cinnamon Cookies for you all_

 _See you around_

 _Cheers,_

 _Bella_


End file.
